


Стайлз Стилински: Выдающийся Пекарь, Детектив-Любитель и Невнимательный Идиот

by Liraira



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha Derek Hale, Baker Stiles Stilinski, Florist Derek Hale, M/M, Oblivious Stiles Stilinski, Stiles Stilinski Finds Out About Werewolves, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-12
Updated: 2019-12-12
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:33:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,154
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21762268
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Liraira/pseuds/Liraira
Summary: Напротив пекарни Стайлза некий Дерек Хейл открыл цветочный магазин. Что-то тут не так, новый сосед крайне подозрителен. И до дрожи в коленях сексуален. Но все равно подозрителен.
Relationships: Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski
Kudos: 127





	Стайлз Стилински: Выдающийся Пекарь, Детектив-Любитель и Невнимательный Идиот

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Stiles Stilinski: Baker Extraordinaire, Amateur Detective, Oblivious Idiot](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17029497) by [damnfancyscotch](https://archiveofourown.org/users/damnfancyscotch/pseuds/damnfancyscotch). 



— Клянусь богом, в нем есть что-то странное.

— Стайлз, ты такой чертов параноик, — сообщает ему Эрика, особо даже не прислушиваясь к его словам.

Стайлз наблюдает, как Дерек Хейл, новый флорист, открывший магазин через дорогу от его пекарни, выносит из магазина ведро с розами и заполняет свои прилавки. Он ждет, пока Дерек вернется в магазин, пытаясь рассмотреть, не творит ли он там что-нибудь подозрительное.

— Ты видела его, Эрика? С такой внешностью он не похож на того, кто должен управлять цветочным магазином, — во-первых, он невероятно накачанный и похож на супермодель, который где-то не там свернул по дороге на подиум. А во-вторых, его брови опущены так строго, что у Стайлза создается впечатление, что тот думает об убийстве.

— Так мы теперь судим о книгах по их обложкам, Стайлз? — язвит нараспев Эрика.

— _Нет_ , — парень прикусывает губу, намереваясь закрыть эту тему. Дверь цветочного магазина снова открывается, и Стайлз видит, как Дерек выносит еще одно ведро с цветами снежно-белого цвета. — Просто… ну… я имею в виду, _посмотри_ на него.

Эрика тяжело вздыхает, спрыгивает со своего места за стойкой и смотрит в окно, даже не пытаясь как-либо замаскироваться.

Стайлз закатил глаза, возмущенный полным отсутствием навыков скрытности. Он стоит сбоку от окна, покусывая ноготь большого пальца и внимательно следит за выражением лица своей лучшей подруги в ожидании хоть какой-то реакции.

Эрика совершенно в открытую рассматривает их соседа, прежде чем выдать свой вердикт:

— Ну, его надо валить и трахать.

— И все?

— Это все, что приходит мне в голову, — пожимает она плечами, направляясь обратно к стойке.

— Ты совершенно бесполезна! — расстроенно машет руками Стайлз.

— Я не знаю, что ты хочешь от меня услышать, Стайлз. Он просто очень сексуальный парень, который, по-видимому, очень хорошо делает букеты.

— С ним что-то не так, — продолжает настаивать парень. — И я собираюсь выяснить что именно.

— Разве ты не должен готовить кексы? — Эрика многозначительно смотрит на часы. — Через пятнадцать минут начнется запара из-за спешащих со школы детишек.

Ладно, он отложит этот вопрос. Пока что.

***

Стайлз жил над своей пекарней, как любой другой нормальный городской житель. Вечером он закрывал магазин и поднимался наверх, чтобы почитать, посмотреть кино или поспать. Да все, что в голову взбредет, раз уж он одинок. Совершенно одинокий. Один как перст, что на самом деле совершенно бессмысленное сравнение, учитывая, пальцев-то десять, и это если считать только на руках…

Не в этом суть.

Стайлз наслаждается своим одиночеством, ему это действительно нравится, но иногда было бы приятно иметь компанию. В последнее время компанию ему составляла большая бродячая собака, которая неведомым образом пару недель назад просто проникла на его балкон.

Теперь это было в порядке вещей — стоило Стайлзу закрыть магазин, как его четвероногий посетитель через тридцать минут был тут как тут.

Этой ночью он улыбается, услышав стук когтей на лестнице, и кривит губы в улыбке, когда два черных уха появляются из-за края ступенек, а следом за ними вырисовывается длинная морда и любопытные глаза.

— Приветик, приятель, — здоровается он, похлопывая себя по колену. — Как прошел твой день?

Пес фырчит и трусит к нему, притираясь так сильно, что чуть не сбивает с ног.

— Полегче, чувак. Боже, ты очень сильный. Кто тут большой и сильный мужик? А? — воркует Стайлз, почесывая собаку под подбородком, пока она от этого жмурится в блаженстве.

Он закатывает рукава, готовясь погрузиться обеими руками в мягкую шерсть на загривке собаки. Стайлз смеется, когда собака начинает облизывать открывшиеся татуировки, вязью поднимающиеся по его рукам.

— Они тебе так нравятся, здоровяк? — хихикает он.

Стайлз указывает на каждую из татуировок, объясняя их значение: компас в честь мамы, звезда из-за отца, стилизованные мерные чашки напоминание о его польской бабке, изящный черный кот для Эрики…

— Я хочу набить еще что-то, но думаю, что двух рукавов на данный момент достаточно, — Стайлз похлопывает пса по груди, пока тот радостно сопит в его сторону.

Собака навострила уши и, в последний раз лизнув Стайлза в щеку, цокая когтями убегает вниз по лестнице.

— Увидимся, чувак, — прощается Стайлз, прежде чем вернуться к компьютеру.

Дело в том, что Стайлз — исследователь.

Ну, очевидно, по профессии он пекарь и при этом чертовски хороший. Но в своей личной жизни он, как известно, не раз попадал с концами, словно в кроличью нору проваливался, стоило только столкнуться с чем-то малоизвестным.

Поскольку он чертовски подозрительно относится к Дереку Хейлу, он ищет о нем информацию в интернете. Поисковик выдает сайт магазина Дерека и пару статей из газеты «Бикон-Хиллз» об открытии заведения. Хотя велик соблазн взломать базу данных полицейского департамента, что совершенно несложно имея на руках данные своего отца, Стайлз оставляет эту идею в покое и решает получить все необходимые сведения другим путем.

Он продолжает гулять по ссылкам и изучает цветы. Значения цветов, использование трав, символика некоторых букетов и все остальное, что он может найти на эту тему. Есть много примеров оккультного применения цветов, некоторые применяются в медицине, но по мнению Стайлза Дерек не похож на ведьму. Но, черт возьми, а может и похож. Стайлз понятия не имеет, как выглядят ведьмы, поскольку ни с одной не знаком лично.

По крайней мере, он думает, что не знаком.

Хммм. Еще одна загадка, которую он отложит до лучших времен.

Однажды во вторник утром он видит, как Дерек раскладывает цветы и обращает внимание, что стенки его витрин украшены белым вереском.

— Зачем ему расставлять _защитные_ цветы вокруг его стендов? — бормочет Стайлз себе под нос.

— Может быть, чтобы такие стремные чудики, как ты держались подальше? — тихий голос Эрики прямо у него над головой заставляет Стайлза подпрыгнуть.

Стайлз свирепо зыркнул на нее и даже не потрудился что-то на это ответить, молча свалив на кухню, оставив Эрику возле витрины разговаривать с клиентами.

***

Первый раз, когда Стайлз действительно заговаривает с Дереком, выходит странным.

Стайлз выбирает авокадо в продуктовом магазине, когда кто-то протягивает руку над ним, берет фрукт и дает ему:

— Этот просто идеален.

Стайлз берет протянутый плод, только после этого осознает кто именно стоит рядом с ним.

С такого близкого расстояния Дерек Хейл еще более восхитителен. Длинные ресницы, густая борода, совершенно завораживающие глаза. Блинский блин.

— Э-э, спасибо, — бормочет он, бросая авокадо в корзину и уже готовится сбежать, когда Дерек снова с ним заговаривает.

— Ты ведь Стайлз, верно? — голос Дерека мягок, мягче, чем Стайлз предполагал. — Ты хозяин пекарни, что через дорогу от моего цветочного магазина.

— Ага, это я.

— Я слышал, у тебя самое лучшее печенье во всем округе, — улыбка Дерека мягкая, с ноткой флирта.

— Вообще-то, три округа, — с усмешкой парирует Стайлз, он всегда готов похвастаться своей репутацией пекаря.

— Целых _три._ Ну, теперь я впечатлен, — поддразнивает Дерек, и что-то трепещет в груди Стайлза.

— Ммм, — Стайлз делает шаг в сторону. Нельзя идти на поводу у этой улыбки и этих мечтательных глаза! Он что-то скрывает! Может быть, мне удастся вытянуть из него информацию. Или, по крайней мере, поговорив с ним достаточно долго, я смогу сам понять, что не так. Он лукаво предлагает: — Зайди как-нибудь в пекарню и сам увидишь. Оно изменит твою жизнь.

— Звучит заманчиво, — согласно кивает Дерек.

— Вот и ладненько, — соглашается Стайлз, поворачиваясь и идя в противоположном направлении.

Первый пункт его плана выполнен. Теперь все, что ему нужно сделать, это поймать Дерека на горячем. Например, на… что бы это ни было, он _явно_ что-то замышляет…

***

Стайлз на самом деле совершенно не ожидал, что Дерек придет на следующий день, поэтому он растерялся, когда Эрика просунула голову на кухню сразу после открытия и сказала: — Там к тебе пришла горячая булочка с сексуальной начинкой.

— Кто? — уточняет Стайлз, почти полностью сосредоточившись на горячих кексах, которых после духовки следовало расставить на подносах остывать.

— _Дерек,_ разумеется, — фыркает в ответ Эрика.

— О, — Стайлз отряхивает руки. — Интересно, что ему надо.

— Действительно, интересно… — бурчит Эрика, выходя из помещения.

Стайлз осматривает всего себя, развязывает фартук, попытается максимально очистить руки и одежду от муки и скребет ногтями пятно засохшей синей глазури на футболке.

Когда Стайлз практически очистившись от муки выходит, он видит, что Эрика разговаривает с симпатичной рыжей девушкой в конце стойки. Закатив глаза, он осматривает помещение и его взгляд упирается в Дерека, разглядывающего полки, заполненные инструментами для выпечки, которые принадлежали еще его польской бабке.

— Круто, да? — спрашивает он, оказавшись возле Дерека.

— Весьма, — Дерек поворачивается к нему, его ноздри слегка трепещут, и кивает на ручной миксер. — Семейная реликвия?

— Удивительно точно подмечено, — Стайлз показывает чаши, приподнимает их, чтобы продемонстрировать разрисованные днища. — Я научился делать свое первое печенье с помощью именно этой утвари.

Дерек смотрит на его руки, Стайлз предполагает, что он скользит взглядом по татуировкам, Хейл улыбается и не может удержаться от поддразнивания: — Твое знаменитое на три округа печенье.

Стайлз ухмыляется в ответ, направляясь обратно за прилавок.

— А какое печенье твое любимое? — спрашивает он, наклоняясь над стеклом витрины.

Дерек выбирает с арахисовым маслом _(не указывает на выбор серийного убийцы, большинство людей любят арахисовое масло_ ), лимонное с белым шоколадом ( _любимое печенье мамы Стайлза, он не может злиться за этот вариант_ ) и с карамелью ( _совершенно нормальный выбор, его карамельное печенье божественно_ ).

Слегка раздраженный тем, что любовь к определенному виду печенья ничего не проясняет, Стайлз упаковывает заказ в специальный пакет и с улыбкой протягивает его Дереку через прилавок.

— Приятного аппетита. Хорошего тебе дня.

Дерек прищуривается, потом улыбается. Он берет пакет и, уходя, слегка качает головой. Лидия направляется на выход следом за ним.

— Что? — когда Стайлз оборачивается, он замечает, что Эрика смотрит на него с открытым ртом.

— Ты… ты только что отшил самого горячего парня, который когда-либо флиртовал с тобой?

— Я никого не отшивал. И он определенно не самый горячий парень, который когда-либо флиртовал со мной.

— Э-э-э… — Эрика скептически щурится и машет на него рукой.

— Какого черта мы вообще дружим?! — голос Стайлза сочится раздражением.

— Да если бы я знала, — пожимает она в ответ плечами.

— В любом случае, это не важно, — добавляет Стайлз себе под нос. — Очевидно же, он только что ушел со своей девушкой.

— Это ты о ком, о Лидии?

— Рыжая такая, как бы ее не звали.

— Это не его девушка. Она сказала, что они практически брат и сестра и она приехала на пару месяцев, чтобы помочь ему с цветочным магазином.

— Неужели?

Тихий голос в голове Стайлза надрывается, настаивая на том, что происходит что-то супер странное.

Он просто обязан понять что именно!

***

Стайлз растягивается на заднем крыльце и теребит собачьи лапы.

Его новый друг извивается от удовольствия, что довольно странно, потому что обычно собаки не переносят, когда кто-то касается их лап. Это занятие помогает Стайлзу сосредоточиться на своих мыслях, так что неважно.

— У меня проблема, лохматый, — вздыхает Стайлз. — Есть один парень…

Пес громко сопит, когда он прекращает почесушки, фыркает и пинает его ногами.

— О, ну да, прости, — парень возвращается к прерванному занятию. — Короче, есть один парень, который… ходячая головоломка. Я не знаю, что и думать о нем. Он… блин, он красив и он флорист, всякое такое. И я определенно не эксперт по цветам, даже после всех моих изысканий, но он, кажется, действительно хорошо в этом разбирается.

Стайлз вздыхает, размышляя, как заставить Дерека поговорить с ним.

— Может быть… может быть, я смогу напроситься на экскурсию по его теплице? Или в его магазин… — продолжает он бурчать в голос. Это определенно может и сработать. — В конце концов, мы только недавно стали соседями…

Собака снова фыркает и, вскочив на ноги, тычется носом в лицо Стайлза, облизывая его.

— Фу, чувак, мерзость! — парень смеется, отпихивая от себя пса.

Собака высовывает язык в собачьей улыбке и виляет хвостом, прежде чем спуститься по лестнице и убежать на улицу.

***

Дерек сразу его замечает, стоит только спустя пару дней Стайлзу зайти в его магазин.

— Стайлз.

— Привет, — здоровается парень, засунув руки в карманы. — Вот, думаю, дай-ка я зайду — гляну, что тут у вас. Может, проведешь мне экскурсию, если у тебя есть время?

— Мне нужно закончить заказ, это займет пару секунд, — Дерек согласно кивает, жестом указывая на боковую стойку, и при этом выглядит очень довольным.

— Никаких проблем, — Стайлз неторопливо прогуливается по магазину, смотрит на выставленные вазы, наслаждаясь запахами и разнообразием цветов всевозможных оттенков вокруг него.

— Увидел что-то, что тебе понравилось? — спрашивает Лидия с хитрой кошачьей улыбкой, заставив его подпрыгнуть от своего неожиданного появления.

— Э-э, нет… не совсем? — он бросает взгляд через ее плечо и замечает двоих парней, выходящих из задней комнаты, которые направляются к прилавку.

— Это Скотт и Айзек, — знакомит их Лидия. — Они тоже здесь работают.

— А ты можешь приготовить стир-фрай*? — Скотт делает глубокий вздох прежде чем неуверенно поинтересоваться.

— Ну, — Стайлз качает головой, — я не очень хороший повар.

— Но ты же профессиональный пекарь, — такое впечатление, что Айзек его обвиняет в этом.

— Ну да, и я пеку. Это совершенно не одно и тоже. — После непродолжительного молчания Стайлз продолжает: — Я имею в виду, я думаю, что смогу справиться с такими вещами, как… запеканка, но это все.

— Значит, ты не умеешь готовить стир-фрай?

— Понятия не имею, — парень пожимает плечами. — Но я могу попробовать, наверное.

— Как же ты живешь, если не готовишь? — нахмурившись интересуется Скотт. — Что ты ешь?

— Я питаюсь в основном едой на вынос, — смеется Стайлз, — и полуфабрикатами.

— Тогда почему ты такой тощий? — Лидия тычет ему в живот пальцем с острым ногтем. — Такая еда плохо на тебе сказывается.

— Эй, у меня есть мышцы. Я могу сам унести три мешка муки!

— Ясно, — фыркает в ответ девушка.

Все трое работников поворачиваются к двери, в которую входит Дерек, который внимательно осматривается.

— Что тут у вас происходит?

— Еще раз привет, — здоровается Стайлз. Краем глаза он замечает, как на лицах Лидии, Скотта и Айзека расцветает выражение ангельской невинности.

— Привет.

— Не согласишься ли спасти меня от инквизиции? Они заставляют меня чувствовать себя ущербным из-за моей неспособности готовить, а также моего веса, вроде как.

— Конечно, — смеется Дерек, кивая головой в сторону двери. — Пошли.

Они прошли через заднюю часть магазина, мимо холодильников, раковин и большой кладовой, и оказались в маленьком переулке, который упирается в еще одну дверь.

— Теплица, — объясняет Дерек, открывая дверь и жестом приглашая его войти. — Я все равно собирался полить растения.

— Круто, — Стайлз руки в карманах, уверенный, что убьет любое растение, как только до него дотронется. От его ухода даже непритязательные кактусы дохнут. — Итак, — начинает он, стараясь изобразить небрежный интерес, — что привело тебя в Бикон-Хиллз?

— Моя семья жила здесь раньше.

— Что? Когда?

— Твой отец — шериф, Стайлз, — хмуро смотрит на него Дерек. — Так что, тебе ведь знакома история про пожар у Хейлов?

Все становится на свои места — _он идиот, потому что не должен был так долго складывать два и два_ — и Стайлз качает головой.

— Срань господня. Наверное, я просто не… — он прочищает горло. — Прости.

— Все в порядке, — пожимает плечами Хейл.

— Подожди… значит… ты вернулся в город, хотя дом твоей семьи чуть не сгорел?

— Никто не пострадал, — снова жмет в ответ плечами Дерек. — И эта земля по-прежнему принадлежит нам. Я хотел открыть свой собственный магазин. Вот так и получилось.

— О да, конечно, — бормочет Стайлз, но его мысли скачут со скоростью света. В истории Дерека нет ничего странного… так почему же у Стайлза до сих пор странное чувство, словно тот что-то скрывает?

Дерек с улыбкой протянул ему подсолнух.

— О, круто, спасибо, — он заправляет цветок за ухо и улыбается. — Как я выгляжу?

Его глаза медленно скользят по лицу Стайлза, задерживаясь на его губах.

— Просто отлично.

— Спасибо, чувак, — Стайлз хлопает его по плечу.

— Сказать по правде, я сейчас получаю несколько двусмысленные сигналы, — медленно произносит Дерек, прочистив горло.

— Что? — недоуменно прищуривается Стайлз, уже наполовину погрузившись в очередной виток мыслей о том, что именно с Дереком не так.

— Неважно, — улыбается Дерек, качая головой. — Хочешь посмотреть гибридные орхидеи, которые я тут вывел?

— Конечно.

***

На какое-то время дела идут как по маслу. Стайлз пытается раскусить Дерека, Дерек качает головой с этой своей странной улыбкой и всегда выпроваживает его обратно в пекарню с охапкой цветов или новым вазоном.

Все длится хорошо до ночи полнолуния, когда Стайлз понимает, что забыл зарядку для телефона в магазине Дерека.

Он пытается вспомнить, есть ли у него запасная, но понимает, что, вероятнее всего, нет, так как порт на его новом телефоне сделал все его другие зарядные устройства бесполезными.

— Тупые обновления, — бормочет он, поднимаясь с кровати и обуваясь, даже не потрудившись поискать носки.

Ему надо лишь быстро перейти на противоположную улицу и обойти здание с торца. Дверь в теплицу открыта, и он уже почти проскользнул внутрь, когда видит черную собаку, которая частенько приходила к нему в гости.

Прежде чем он успевает окликнуть пса, тот вздрагивает и начинает меняться. Его тело трансформируется, вытягиваясь, изгибаясь и меняясь, пока Дерек Хейл, во всей своей красе, не появляется на месте собаки.

Стайлз замирает, сердце истерично бьется где-то в районе горла.

Дерек это… Дерек просто… какого хрена? Какого _хуя?!_

Он делает шаг назад, и Дерек резко поворачивает голову, рыча с полным ртом острых зубов, а его глаза вспыхивают ярко-красным.

Стайлз вскрикивает и убегает, метнувшись через улицу и взлетев вверх по лестнице, пока не вваливается в свою квартиру. Он запирает двери и окна, задергивает шторы и запирается в своей спальне с бейсбольной битой в обнимку.

Его сны довольно хреновые, поэтому он не может сомкнуть глаз этой ночью. Когда на следующий день Эрика высказывается на тему того, что он устало выглядит, Стайлз просто смотрит на нее пустым взглядом и продолжает молча месить тесто.

— Черт, ладно, — тихо говорит она, явно понимая, что сегодня она от него ничего не добьется.

Единственный раз за целый день, когда она решается его побеспокоить, это когда она просовывает голову в кухню и предупреждает, что снаружи его ждет Дерек.

— Я занят.

— Он натворил что-то, за что я должна надрать ему задницу? — хмуро уточняет Эрика, внимательно следя за выражением лица Стайлза.

— Нет. Просто скажи ему, что я занят, пожалуйста.

— Ладно… — Через несколько минут она возвращается и спрашивает: — Ты _уверен,_ что я не должна надрать ему задницу?

— Нет, — фыркает Стайлз. — Это не та ситуация, которую можно исправить, надрав ему задницу. Неважно, насколько занимательным зрелищем бы это было.

— Хмф. Ну, дай мне знать, если что-то изменится.

— Непременно.

***

Когда на следующее утро Стайлз спускается вниз, на пороге пекарни его ожидает пурпурный гиацинт. Рядом с горшком лежит его зарядка.

Он смотрит на это сверху вниз и вздыхает, поджав губы. Стайлз хватает зарядное устройство и думает о том, чтобы занести вазон в помещение, но, когда он вспоминает о пылающих глазах Дерека, он решает оставить его на пороге.

Несмотря на то, что он знает, что пурпурные гиацинты говорят о том, что дарящий _просит прощения_ , Стайлз на самом деле не особо уверен, что Дерек есть за что извиняться в этой ситуации.

Когда он запирает пекарню после 19:00, цветок все еще одиноко ждет его на пороге. Задумавшись на секунду, Стайлз наклоняется, хватает горшок и приносит его внутрь, ставя на один из подоконников.

— Это что? — спрашивает Эрика, подметая пол.

— Пурпурный гиацинт.

— У этого цветка есть какое-то значение? — Эрика внимательно изучает растение, аккуратно касаясь соцветий.

— Я сожалею о случившемся, — урчит Стайлз, разлегшись на стойке.

— Ты простишь его за то, что он сделал? — косится на него девушка.

Стайлз пожимает плечами и возвращается на кухню.

***

Прошла неделя, и ему не хватает Дерека.

Создается такое впечатление, что все, чего Стайлз добился своими попытками разгадать секрет Дерека, это влюбился в него.

Он проклинает свою собственную глупость, пытаясь найти растение чтобы подарить его Дереку, значение которого было бы: _«Извини, что я так пересрал, когда понял, что ты, по-видимому, чудовище из сказок, пожалуйста, продолжай со мной общаться, а также, может даже, сходишь со мной на свидание, потому что ты мне очень нравишься»._

Найти нечто подобное оказывается чертовски трудно, поэтому Стайлз делает то, что получается у него лучше всего: он берется за выпечку.

Когда Стайлз входит в магазин, там никого нет. Он оглядывается, все еще немного нервничая, и звонит в маленький колокольчик.

Лидия внезапно возникает за прилавком, и Стайлз готов поклясться, что еще секунду назад ее там не было. Она поднимает бровь, скрестив руки на груди.

— Чего тебе?

— Я пришел с предложением мира, — Стайлз сохраняет хладнокровие и держит контейнер в руке.

— Он в теплице, — Лидия внимательно смотрит на него, затем жестом приглашает пройти между стеллажами.

Стайлз на всякий случай старается держаться на почтительном расстоянии от нее, и Лидия фыркает, явно забавляясь.

Когда он просовывает голову в теплицу, Дерек стоит неподвижно возле грядок.

— Эй.

— Привет, — настороженно приветствует его в ответ Дерек.

— Я собирался купить тебе омелу**, но я поискал о ней информацию и оказалось — это просто гигантский паразит, как-то так. Тогда я подумал, ну, может быть, остролист***. Он напоминает мне о тебе. Символизирует надежду, но это казалось слишком Рождественским, понимаешь? Затем были красные тюльпаны****, чтобы сказать тебе, что ты мне нравишься, но почему-то именно красных нигде не было.

Дерек растерянно моргает, глядя на него, сбитый с толку потоком слов.

— Кроме того, — продолжает тараторить дальше Стайлз, — я не говорю на языке цветов так, как ты. — Он нервно хихикает. — У меня как бы вместо пыльцы — мука, а вот на языке выпечки я дам фору любому. Итак, вот, с моими паршивыми навыками перевода с цветочного на пекарский, я сделал это для тебя.

Затем, как совершенно разумный и адекватный взрослый человек, Стайлз пихает контейнер Дереку и сбегает, прежде чем мужчина успевает сказать хоть слово.

Вернувшись в пекарню, он прошел мимо Эрики на кухню, упал на потрепанный диван в углу и прикрыл лицо руками.

— В чем дело? Ему не понравилось печенье? — спрашивает Эрика, через мгновение оказавшись возле него.

— Я в душе не ведаю, понравились ли они ему. Я просто засыпал его потоком слов о растениях, а потом швырнул в него коробкой с печеньем, прежде чем убежать, словно за мной гнались адские псы, — подобное сравнение заставляет его проглотить смешок.

— У тебя серьезные проблемы, — вздыхает Эрика.

— Я знаю! — воет Стайлз. — Я умру в одиночестве!

— Вполне вероятно, — сочувственно говорит Эрика, похлопывая его по ноге. — Я, с другой стороны, собираюсь жениться на Лидии, и у нас будет много красивых-красивых детишек.

— Ты действительно плохо умеешь утешать людей, — жалуется он.

— Да… к счастью, утешение — это не главная причина наших отношений.

— И снова задаюсь вопросом: почему мы дружим?

— Потому, — честно отвечает Эрика, вместо того, чтобы снова перевести все в шутку, — что для тебя важно, чтобы кто-то время от времени пинал тебя под задницу. — Она встает, угрожающе нависая над ним. — Сейчас ты встанешь, закончишь печь эти клюквенно-апельсиновые булочки, а потом, если Дерек к тому времени не придет, вернешься в его магазин и _спокойно_ пригласишь его на свидание.

Стайлз пристально смотрит на нее, пытаясь понять, что именно смущает его больше: то, как она командует или тот факт, что это действительно хороший совет.

— А если он откажется? — спрашивает он странно тихим голосом.

— Он не скажет «нет», Стайлз. Даже тебе не под силу испоганить это. Он влюблен в тебя.

— Я уверен, — хмуро смотрит в ответ парень, — что где-то там был завуалирован комплимент.

— Конечно, милый, — улыбается подруга, похлопывая его по колену.

Когда она уходит, он валяется на диване еще пару минут, пребывая в унынии и надувшись на весь мир, прежде чем заставляет себя встать и испечь булочки.

Однако вместо того, чтобы перейти улицу до магазина Дерека, он выбирает маршрут труса и спасается бегством наверху. Сидя на пороге, он вздыхает, гадая, сколько времени пройдет, прежде чем он все это переживет.

Шаги на лестнице заставляют его вскинуть голову, и вместо черной собаки на верхней ступеньке появляется Дерек.

— Эй.

— Привет.

— Я присяду? — Дерек тычет подбородком в сторону стула рядом со Стайлзом.

— Мм… Да, конечно.

Дерек с любопытством оглядывается, проводя пальцами по краю сиденья и шаркая ногами, пока направляется к стулу. Похоже, он хочет что-то сказать, но сдерживается.

— Что случилось?

— Я просто подумал, что никогда раньше не поднимался сюда на двух ногах, — тихо объясняет Дерек.

— Знаешь, я… — Стайлз пялится на него, понимая, что Дерек совершенно прав, — наверное, должен был бы злиться на тебя за то, что ты не признался, что был человеком в собачьей шкуре, но, если быть до конца честным, — он морщится, — я, возможно, начал общаться с тобой, только чтобы разгадать твою тайну.

— Неужели? — приподнимает бровь Дерек.

— Ну да, но, типа, не в плохом смысле? — Стайлз устало отмахивается. — Ладно, даже я слышу, как это звучит. Я имею в виду… Я совершенно ясно видел, что в тебе было что-то необычное. Я просто… не знал, что именно.

— И поэтому ты решил, что остаться наедине с подозрительным человеком было мудрым решением?

— Ну, я не думал, что ты опасен. Просто… — Стайлз пожимает плечами, — может быть, ты в бегах. Ну, там, защита свидетелей или что-то в этом роде. — Он вздыхает, потирая лоб. — Слушай, я знаю, что это было довольно глупо, просто иногда я слишком зацикливаюсь на вещах и не могу вовремя спустить все на тормозах. Ты был загадкой, которую я пытался разгадать.

— Ну и как, ты ее разгадал? — насмешливо фыркает Дерек.

— Почти, но я… я должен спросить, — парень на минуту замолкает, пытаясь сформулировать все правильно. — Кто вы такие, ребята? В смысле… ты знаешь, о чем я говорю.

— Скотт, Айзек и я — оборотни. Лидия — Банши.

— Это… интересно.

— И это все?

— Извини, если моя реакция не такая, как ты ожидал, — тянет Стайлз. — У меня тут слегка произошел разрыв шаблона и реальности. — Парень глубоко вздыхает. — Ладно, значит, вы, ребята, оборотни. В чем реальная причина твоего возвращения в Бикон-Хиллз?

— Моя мама сказала, что кто-то из стаи Хейлов обязательно должен жить в Бикон-Хиллз. В городе раньше жил один родственник, из человеческой части стаи. Недавно она вышла замуж и переехала к своему супругу. Вот мама и послала меня и мою стаю занять ее место.

— Ты как-то слишком легко делишься столь щекотливой информацией, — пристально смотрит на него Стайлз.

— Наверное, — размышляет Дерек, — я чувствую, что ничего страшного не произойдет, если ты будешь в курсе. Я… я доверяю тебе.

— Ну, это… — Стайлз чувствует, как его щеки горят. — Хм, спасибо, наверное.

— Значит, это была единственная причина?

— Что?

— Единственная причина, по которой ты продолжал со мной общаться. Ради разгадки тайны?

— Изначально, да, — честно признается Стайлз. — Я не буду лгать, что хотел узнать тебя получше, хотя, сейчас действительно хотел бы. Если ты… если тебе все еще интересно.

— Дерек Хейл, — после секундной заминки протягивает руку Дерек, — альфа-оборотень, флорист, все еще заинтересован в тебе.

— Стайлз Стилински, — улыбается ему парень, — человек, выдающийся пекарь, детектив-любитель, невнимательный идиот, определенно тоже интересуюсь тобой. Хочешь пойти со мной на настоящее свидание завтра?

— С удовольствием, — улыбается в ответ Дерек.

**Author's Note:**

> Стерек навеки. Фандом - жив!  
> *Стир-фрай – это техника приготовления и названия блюда одновременно. Быстро обжаренные овощи, морепродукты, мясо, орехи, тофу и ростки в небольшом количестве кипящего масла в глубокой сковороде или воке.  
> **Омела - "Я подарю тебе столько поцелуев, сколько звезд на небе". Также символизирует сердечную привязанность.  
> ***Остролист - семейное счастье, защита  
> ****Красный тюльпан - на языке цветов объяснение в любви, "Поверь мне"


End file.
